


Should Have Known

by Merfilly



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc reflects on Wyatt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

Nothing ever truly changes. It may be tried and true, from time immortal, but it holds. Give me any situation, and I'll tell you when it happened to someone famous from history.

Not that I'm very famous, per se. More on the infamous side, I suppose. Doesn't seem to matter that my best friend happens to be one of the preeminent lawmen of his time. If I had to reckon which one of all the men I've known since leaving the fair South would be remembered the longest, I'd have to say it would be Wyatt. Don't go getting me wrong, friends, his brothers are a force to be reckoned with, and Masterson's got some recognition, but Wyatt is something akin to the Almighty's Purposes in motion.

I must therefore reckon that I truly should have seen the events to come when I found myself in that dusty boomtown in the same time that the Earps chose to come looking for a place to settle. There is far too much lightning in Wyatt for him to settle anywhere, any time.

It just had to find the right thing to spark it out of him...and take us all along with him.


End file.
